


From the waves

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fairy AU, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Long haired Victor y'all, M/M, Story, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, elf au, just a heads up, lots of angst probably, mermaid, prince - Freeform, siren au, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All Yuri Katsuki ever wanted was to meet the elven child who treated him with utmost kindness once more. But when he finds that elf again, he's anything but ready to face the emotions that had built up over the years.Victor Nikiforov, or "the elven prince of skating", is elated, on the other hand. He had been longing to find that mysterious siren that did nothing to harm him his entire life. In hopes of finding him, he had made a point to get his name and face known worldwide.  But the question remains.Do either know the other is infatuated with them?





	1. Chapter 1

Fate.

 

 

A thing so inevitable that you can't help but fear it when it comes around, should it be meeting someone new, a test, or even death.

 

But there was always a time where we were children. Where we didn't fear the unknown, we accepted it with open arms. Even if it meant meeting another person who had thought, _oh no, he must think I'm dangerous too_ , once their shocked eyes connected.

 

Except . . . He didn't.

 

It was an exhilarating sort of feeling to experience, for each child themselves. The one that had gotten the other’s attention silent with the inevitable flustered shyness from just above the ocean waves. The other, an elf on a trip with his family that was in Japan for business. The elf, mouth agape with awe, had felt the sea water the boy of the ocean had fired at his face fall from his chin and to hands.

 

It was obvious that the two would just remain in awe of the other, anxiety eating one alive like a parasite.

 

  
So the elf changed that. He asked if the merboy beneath the water spoke. The brunette shook his short hair, fixing the glasses on his face briefly. There were colorful blue scales on his cheeks that matched the tail that swayed in the waves like a breeze.He pursed his lips, blue eyes meeting the wide brown eyes still in awe with him.

 

“Oh. That's fine, though. You’ll still listen, right?” He had said.

 

  
And boy, did the boy that belonged wholly to the ocean listen.

 

He hung upon every syllable that flowed from the other boy’s lips as he spoke of the story he was reading as if it depended on his life. He was absolutely mesmerized, no doubt about it. There was just something about the way he looked and spoke. Of how kind he was above all else.

  
The elf had brought him up to speed with the story in due time. His feet kicked back and forth against the dock in a rhythmical pattern that the merboy had soon become entranced by.

 

  
Both boys lost time entirely, the sun soon beginning to vanish beyond the ocean horizon. Their own families would be waiting for them, although by this time the family on land had already realized of the charismatic boy’s absence.

 

Neither cared. They spoke until, unfortunately, the elven child’s uncle sought him out.

 

“Victor!” He had shouted, beyond frustrated by that point. Hours of searching every inch of the island town only to find him seated at the docks. The elf sighed, closing his book slowly as he met the gaze that still relentlessly bore into him.

 

“What’s your name?” He asked, leaning forward with his hands propping up his chin.

 

A thousand responses blurred through the Merboy’s head. Every possible outcome, be it good or back.

 

  
Unfortunately, he chose one of the bad options.

 

  
“It's not important,” the boy from the waves whispered.

 

  
_No_ , the child of the land wanted to scream, cry, _anything_ to get a response. _It's the most important thing in my life_.

 

  
But, as he opened his mouth to speak, he found that the merboy had left.

 

  
That the siren who was so unused to anyone giving him even a shred of kindness had left.

 

  
And when the two looked back, they tried not to have hope.

 

  
But they did.

 

  
And they both found themselves disappointed that the dock was empty of the animated elf with blue eyes that shone like the moon.

 

That the ocean was void of that silently amazed siren with beautiful scales.

 

 

But fate is weird in such ways, that it would bring such an unlikely pair back together once more. And then a third time.

 

  
The two met another time when the siren was fourteen and the elf eighteen. By this time the siren had already discovered his name- Victor Nikiforov.

  
  
He was interested in ice skating, that elf. But as of then, his family kept him from pursuing it. And the world loved him. But Victor was hopelessly lost. Always looking for that siren- or even a whiff of his name.

 

Yuri Katsuki, of course, regretted having never told the beautiful elf his name. Only a little bit. But he knew it was for the best. At least, some part of him did.

 

  
It never stopped him from looking, though.

 

  
Yuri had been patching up a Hunter that had gotten himself caught in a fishing net- his childhood friend Yuko had brought back from her trip to the mainland. She, unlike Yuri, was a mermaid. There were no sharp canines on her teeth or scales on her cheeks. So the curious girls of New York City would stray to her, and they would talk.

 

Yuri, of course, was not dangerous as a siren. He lacked the so-called “seduction abilities” that Hunters, sentries, and even tavern owners possessed. He could not force anyone to fall in love with him. To be drawn to him. Not because of will- but because of skill. So he found the hatred directed towards sirens such as himself unnecessary. Yuko often pointed out that he felt that way because he couldn't freely seek out Victor.

 

  
He had decided that to be extremely ridiculous.

 

To change the subject, he asked his childhood friend of what the girls of New York City were gossiping about this time. Her answer was about "the women in Victor's bed . . . or lack thereof". To which Yuri had responded with a barking laugh of disbelief that was near hysterics.

  
  
Yuko had noticed the shift in the atmosphere first. Being that she was an outsider to how Sirens functioned, any minor detail could be noticed. She had pointed it out to Yuri, who froze. His nostrils twitched as he took in what the water told him, eyes wide. The smell was familiar. Familiar, but not from the ocean,  nor human.

 

  
Something . . . irresistible.

 

  
A part of him knew, when he followed the source of the scent to the docks, that it was him. That this damned smell would not be both familiar and irresistible to a _defective siren._

 

  
It didn't stop him from being surprised when he saw Victor pacing on the docks, talking to someone on a phone. Even though the years had passed, Yuri once again found himself the same as he was the day he met Victor at the Hasetsu docks.

_Amazed._

 

He was simply awestruck by how beautiful this man was, although four years his senior. There was a pull within him, of course. As a siren such things were inevitable, no matter how bad you were at . . . being one. To lure him in. Something small and unnoticeable. At the time, he seldom noticed it himself.

 

Of course, his stalking (or “admiring from afar”) was cut short. By Victor tripping. Into the ocean. Lovely.

 

Yuri had locked up. In fear? Anxiety, possibly? Only he knew. He stood, frozen in the midst of a swarm of Hunters rushing towards the irresistible source. An item was thrown from his satchel in which he cared not to notice nor retrieve. The only thing on his mind was-

Him.

  
Body over mind, Yuri did not process his actions. He did not stop to think or form a plan to save both of their hides. He did perceive the flurry of bubbles flying past him, the hair covering his eyes, and the pure fury within him.

 

Soon enough he was partially in control of his actions, long silver hair flowing against his chest and over his shoulders. Yuri’s hands held the shockingly muscular elf in his arms, tail wrapped absently around Victor’s leg. It was almost possessive- the way he so fiercely held upon the land dweller who gaped at him in wonder. Or in loss of oxygen. Both were true in this case.

 

  
How dare they attempt to take his life. Of all people, Victor should be the one to be spared, he thought. Of course not even that thought was processed in his mind. Yuri was too hyper-aware of both Victor’s fading consciousness and the gazes surrounding him.

 

They spoke of how a defective healer couldn't possibly take this victim away from them.

 

“He is mine,” Yuri spoke those words through bared fangs. It was enough to put the hunters at bay, but their confusion and interest did not cease. What had made him so infuriated and possessive of someone that, for all they knew, he had never met.

  
The siren from the waves had returned Victor to the docks a few moments after. Watched the brown dog lick the elf’s face lovingly, and heard him speak to the companion about what had happened.

  
But Victor was mesmerized, even as he whined about his "lost love" (phone). By the boy with black hair he often saw in his dreams. Of how he had expected him to age. But what he saw- the dreams were nothing compared to that. The fierce look in his eyes, the way his lip was twitching in both disgust and worry. Those scales that shimmered in the sunlight that strayed into the ocean. This was a whole new level of beauty to him.

  
And once more, the boy beneath the waves had hoped.

 

Hoped that he would meet the elven prince of ice skating a third time.

  
A foolish hope.

  
For a foolish siren.

  
And a foolish elf.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

You could imagine what it must feel like to reunite with someone. Maybe a friend that went away for a little while, or family. Of parting with a lover for days when it felt like years.

 

Now, add that to the tiresome feeling of relief after years and years of searching finally paid off, topped off by childish enthusiasm.

 

That was how Victor felt when he returned to the beach of Hasetsu and found that beautiful siren. He had often dreamed of how they would meet for a third time, a common thing for him. After a Grand Prix Final as he went on a walk with friends and his dear Maccachin, there the siren would be, staring at them curiously. Or maybe, in another twist of fate, the siren would find him.

 

But he was definitely not prepared to find the Siren trying to steal his sunglasses and car keys.

 

Yuri was looking for something to give his friend back beneath the water. He had thought that the bag tossed in the sand was abandoned, its contents free for any to take. Of course, sirens didn't hold the same ideals that what was yours wass too important to leave behind. The items within seemed average, he thought to himself as his tail slapped against the sand. Waves lapped against his tail that glistened in the sun.

 

“Seriously? Who leaves their car keys at the beach?” He muttered, rather expensive sunglasses on his head. A free hand pushed the glasses already covering his eyes back into place, the other holding the keys with a careful hand. There were a number of things in the bag that Yuri could take. Chapstick, a wallet, something vaguely resembling a gym membership . . . A beer bottle. Oh. That explains why someone in their right mind would leave behind such valuable items.

They _weren't_ in their right mind.

 

“Hey!” A voice that was itchingly familiar to him shouted, accompanied by a dog barking. Even though it was distressed, the male’s voice faltered. Yuri’s head snapped to the source instantaneously, meeting those blue eyes.

 

  
Oh, god, why him and _why_ now?

 

  
In an instant, he was back beneath the waves, sunglasses and the beer the only two items. One because it was on him already, the other grabbed out of pure panic.

 

  
On the shore, Victor was frozen. His wide eyes went from the empty space where his sunglasses used to be, following the figure that was swimming furiously through the ocean. That beautiful tail of his made him stand out to most humans if you wish to spot it.

 

  
“No,” he said as if making a decision within himself. Truth be told- he did. His car keys were in his hand in a second, feet digging tenaciously into the sand.

 

  
“Victor?” A blond man asked curiously as a long, platinum-haired elf blew past him. Christophe Giacometti was at his friend’s side in an instant, not particularly one to question the Russian’s antics until he was committed as well. “Where are we going?”

 

  
“No clue,” Victor responded with a fierce look, tearing open the driver’s door of his car. “But be a dear and get Maccachin in, too.”

 

  
“You saw him,” Christ assumed with a smug little grin. Victor blew strands of hair from his face, lips tightening as the car sped away. He kept an eye out for those glistening scales that always caught his eye.

 

“Yes. And just like every other time, he ran away. I'm not just going to sit around and watch him leave again.”

 

Victor caught sight of a shimmer. The scales, he recognized immediately. A grin he was either not aware of or didn't particularly care to smother blossomed across his lips as he surveyed the siren. Who, unbeknownst to him, was currently screaming his head off in how stupid he was.

 

  
Not this time.

  
Yuri was not the brightest of Sirens. His friend Takeshi reminded him of such consistently throughout his life. This was an example of where he was true. While Victor chased alongside him without him noticing, other sirens began to take note of the alarm he was overcome by. But all shook it off as the healer’s strange antics. Victor watched the siren dart beneath a building in front of him- a wooden port house.

 

He didn't even wait for Chris. In fact, the elf had already forgotten that his friend was even there. He was running by this point, still extremely barefoot.

 

  
The elf threw open the wooden door to the docks so roughly Yuri thought it would break. But it didn't, and the elf panted from what he assumed to be a run.

 

“It's you,” Victor breathed, hair messy to top off his exasperated yet overjoyed look. “The one I've been looking for.”

 

  
“Me?” The siren asked, glancing at the others in the room, who shook their heads. Victor nodded once he returned his gaze. “But I'm not that important.” Those words again. Not important. Why does he think like that? That everything about him means nothing?

 

“It was the most important thing in the world to me- that I knew your name.”

 

So I could find you again.

 

“It's-” the siren hesitated.

 

  
“It's Yuri Katsuki,” he said quietly. “Again- not something important. You’ve probably never heard it.”

 

  
No, he had heard it. Countless times as gossip. Of the siren who healed lost travelers and set them back on track- the one that everyone feared although knew there was no reason to. So why, god, why did he belittle himself so?

 

  
“That's a lovely name. And I'm-”

 

  
“Victor Nikiforov. A living legend,” Yuri finished with a strange sort of expression that clicked everything into place for Victor. It wasn’t a slow sort of realization. It was something fast and so swift it would have knocked you straight off your feet.

 

  
Oh.

 

“Great and all, but there are more people in the room,” Another siren to the left of Yuri pointed out. His tail was gray and dull, void of scales like the others in the water. In fact, it was more like a shark’s tail. “Just thought you should know.”

 

  
“Right, right,” Yuri nervously laughed, glancing around the room with Victor. Chris leaned over with a smirk.

 

“Five,” he said before the elf could finish his count. Victor sighed, kneeling down to the water’s level. The gray siren had black hair, gills on his neck, and a constantly stern look, a turquoise and green siren with tan skin and scales framing his forehead and covering his cheeks grinning at him. A merman with a faint pink and red tail. A Mermaid with a vibrant pink tail to match the look on her face as she anxiously glanced between him and the siren in front of him. And finally, a human with tan skin and brown hair that was near the merman. In a shaking voice, Yuri introduced them all.

 

The gray one- Seung Gil Lee. A siren from Korea who was known for his hunting abilities.

 

The turquoise one was Phichit Chulanont, the reason that Yuri was caught by Victor in the first place. He loved to collect land trinkets, but not to a hoarder's state. The siren gave Victor his sunglasses back with a sad look. Along with Seung Gil, Phichit was posted in Hasetsu with his fellow hunters until further notice.

 

The merman was Guang Hong Ji, a Chinese merman who was traveling until he met Leo de la Iglesia, the human beside him. A fisherman, Yuri pointed out in his meek tone.

 

And finally- the mermaid.

  
“I live here. Well, not here here. With my husband and kids. Yuri here wanted me to come here with him today, and I'm glad I did. Names Yuko Nishigori. You got that rumor cleared up, right?”

 

Ah. The Mermaid that seemed to know everything about him from gossip alone. He had heard of her second-hand from Mila a while back.

 

“Yes, I did. Do you know who started it?” Victor asked with a too happy smile. Yuri prayed that the man he looked up to wasn't going to pull a Count of Monte Cristo (one of the few books Yuri could get his hands upon) on them.

 

“I believe it was Mary Anne on twenty-fifth street.”

 

“That whore. Really?” Chris asked, watching Yuko nod sympathetically. “Victor, you owe me ten bucks,” He added.

 

“Damn, you remembered. Later, okay? I want to talk to Yuri here,” Victor said, gesturing to the left for the siren to go on the other side. When Chris attempted to follow him, he kindly reminded his human companion that he meant alone.

 

“Fifteen years.”

  
The words startled Yuri, as he peered at the elf that looked down at him from the ankle-high water.

 

“That's how long I've been looking for you. Even though it was such an insignificant first meeting, I couldn't get you out of my head. Were you charming me?” Victor asked with a smile that made Yuri’s cheeks flare with heat.

 

“No,” he insisted quickly and rather nervously. “I wouldn't. Well, not that I wouldn't, but I physically can't. Siren healers don't exist for a reason.”

 

  
“Oh,” Victor said with a small noise of surprise. Truth be told- he never thought of how strange it truly was. “So you didn't charm me. Damn.”

 

“Were you . . . Hoping that I _had_ seduced you for all these years?” Yuri asked slowly, treading lightly on the question. The elf’s gaze softened as it strayed to the horizon.

 

  
“I can't quite tell what I was hoping. I believe so. Isn't that a problem?” He sighed, a hand lifting silver hair from his face. He seemed sad, Yuri noted.

 

  
“No. I’m a defective siren, not a miracle worker. Whatever led you here was your own motivations.”

 

  
_Defective._

 

The words made Victor lock up inside, heart straining. This boy always spoke lowly of himself. Of how he was defective or unimportant. It all but made him want to slap some sense into the sweet, poor siren. And from the looks of it, so did Yuko. But after the sentence left Yuri’s lips, the elf had confirmed his thoughts.

 

  
He saw himself as someone beneath Victor.

 

  
Yuri Katsuki saw himself as the scum of the ocean, while, to him, Victor Nikiforov was the king of everything.

 

  
But god, would that king give up everything for him.

 

  
Even if he didn't realize it just yet,

 

 

  
He will soon.


End file.
